Beckley High
by Princess-Consuela123
Summary: This is my first story so i hope you like it. it is a x over includes characters from roin hood, Torchwood, Priates of the caribbean and also my Wonderfull form. its about normal school life for a bunch of 16 and 15 yr olds
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ever post hope you like it !! you may reconise some characters from Robin Hood, torchwood and pirates of the caribbean.**

**Beckley High **

The students, in yr 11, at Beckley High were in a physics class when it happened. There was an almighty crash out side the window. Of course all the students rushed over to see what it was. All they saw was one of the really old school tables lying in the middle of the grass, just outside physics. Some people went outside to see where it had fallen from.

"It came from the roof" shouted a boy called Will.

Everyone rushed out side to see who was up there. Meanwhile their teacher had only just realised that they were no longer in there seats copying notes on gravity and space.

"What is all the commotion about?" he asked. As well as slightly blind he was also nearing deaf. Whilst he was busy marking some important questions he hadn't heard the crash. He now got up and walked over to the door, and then outside like the rest of the students.

"Who's up there?" he called to the roof. The head of Vaysey appeared over the rim of the roof.

Vaysey was the school trouble maker; he was also what you could call mad. He was always pulling crazy stunts like this one; they usually ended up causes disrupting one or even two lessons. He had been to the Headmaster more times than he, or anyone else, could remember.

He sometimes managed to pull Guy in on the act, his best mate and fellow detention buddy. Guy was a little more reluctant to break the rules, because of what his mother would say if she ever found out.

Mr Laben told everyone to go back inside, whilst he went and found the head.

This gave everyone the excuse to talk.

Jessie, her boyfriend: Will, Josie, Sophie, Carter: with whom Sophie was madly in love, Robin, Fran, Emma and Josie's boyfriend: Newt were all huddled around the table right at the back of the room. They were discussing the upcoming ball, and what they were going to wear, well the girls were any way, and the boys were just listening. Will was daydreaming about Saturday, he was taking Jessie out on his boat for the first time he was kind of nervous I case anything bad happened. Will and Jessie had been going out for nearly a month now so he was feeling fairly confident.

Josie who hated boats was going with her boyfriend to the local hangout spot. Newt had said it would be a romantic evening, with a picnic and music under the stars. Her dream date.

Unfortunately for Sophie she didn't have a date. She had fancied carter since yr 9 but never plucked up the courage to ask him out. She spent most of her day gazing at him. Carter already was seeing a girl from a different form, her name was Marian. Sophie found herself becoming more and more jealous by the day. She thought that the beach party was her chance.

Every one in 11A was going down to the beach in two weekend's time for a massive party, in celebration of Jacks and Owens 16 birthday. Carter did invite Marian to come but fortunately for Sophie she couldn't' come.

The rest of the lesson whizzed past. Soon Mr Laben was back in the room telling them they could go for an early lunch, because he had a meeting at one.

The group that were sitting around the back headed down too their favourite 'Hang out' which was nicknamed the 'sxc loos'. It was basically a block of loos that were hardly ever used. The girls headed straight to the mirror to check their make up and reapply any that had come off. The boys just sat down on the floor talking about 'guy stuff'. The loos were really female ones but it didn't matter they were the only ones who used it.

Once Jessie had finished her make up she went and sat down on will's lap. Josie then did the same, but with newt. Fran and Emma had gone back to the form room because they hadn't yet finished their maths.

Just as Carter was a bout to ask Sophie if she wanted to sit next to him a girl burst through the door. It was Julia; she was in their form but never really hung out with them. She had once fancied Robin but was now going it out with Allan, from 11A.

"Hey," she said with a shocked look on her face she obviously didn't expect to find anyone in there, "may I come in and use one of the loos?" she asked.

"Of course, there for everyone," replied Sophie.

Once she was out of site carter asked Sophie whether he wanted to sit next to him, Sophie was still standing. As she stepped over Josie's bag she tripped and ended lading in Carters lap.

"Oh I'm sorry. That was an accident." Sophie said feeling rather embarrassed, the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. It couldn't be helped," Carter replied trying to sound apologetic. As Sophie got up, her deep brown eyes met Carters dazzling blue ones, she felt some sort of connection. She could have stayed there staring into them all day, she only looked away when she heard something drop to the floor. Josie had dropped the lip gloss she was holding. She always was the one who noticed things, last year she guessed her form tutor was pregnant at least a month before she announced it, so the connection between Sophie and Carter didn't go unnoticed. Josie decided not to say anything just wait and see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset and Stars

**Sunset and Stars**

It was Saturday. 6:30. Josie was in her room getting ready for her date with Newt.

"Fricking hell" Josie shouted out as she burnt herself on her ghds.

Everything was going well so far. She was dressed, above the knee length skirt, white a tank top, pumps and brightly coloured jewelry. Her make up was done and she hand painted her nails.

Newt was coming to pick her up at seven so she had plenty of time. The thought of newt had kept her going through what had been a rubbish day.

First of all she had woken up to find Judy, her cat, had been sick on her bed, which she had to clean up. Then she had a row with her sister, and she wasn't even sure what about. But now she could escape with a hot guy to her favourite spot. Watching the sun go down and the stars come out.

'Ahh totally bliss' she thought to herself.

xxx

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Josie shouted as she tried to run down the stairs almost tripping over. She rushed to the door and opened it. Newt looked even fitter tonight.

Josie shouted by as she went out and shut the door behind her.

As they walked along to 'the spot' they talked over various things including funny things the teachers had done that week.

Ten minutes later Josie and newt were huggled up together on a picnic eating a meal Newt had prepared. He had lit a few candles and shoved them in the ground.

"You this is my favourite time of the night, just between day and night," Josie said in a soft voice.

"I agree there is something magical about it, though it could be more magical."

"How do you mean?" though deep down Josie knew the answer.

He didn't answer just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lovingly

Then there eyes met and lips touched. Even though they had kissed before, this time did seem more magical sitting there as the sun went down and the sky turned a pinky purple colour.

They fell back onto the rug kissing passionately, Josie's hair only just missing a candle. It seemed to last forever. Both Newt's and Josie's thoughts were similar, both thinking how lucky they were to have an amazing partner.

For the rest of the evening they lay there in each others arms watching as the stars came out. Newt, who sometimes actually paid attention in physics, could name some of the constellations.

At about 9:30 it stated to get chilly so they decided to head back.

Newt lent Josie her jacket because she was feeling the coolness in the air.

"I'll walk you home safely from the dark, I'll give you my jacket, and I'll give you my heart" Newt quoted from the scouting for girl's song.

"And I mean I'll give you my heart. Your gorgeous and I….I love you."

Newt looked sheepishly at the ground he had just opened his soul to Josie which is something he had never done before, he looked up to see Josie's eyes gazing into his.

"I love you to," Josie smiled looking away, embarrassed. She felt Newt's hand on her cheek; she looked up into Newt's blue eyes and felt their lips touch gently at first before kissing passionately, Newt pulling Josie towards him sheltering her from the cold night air. When they finally broke Newt slowly walked Josie back to her house, not wanting to let her go.

"Bye, thanks for the lovely evening. Speak to you soon." Josie said still overwhelmed by the fact that an amazing guy loves her.

"Bye" newt replied and then kissed her on her forehead before she went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Man Overboard

Man Overboard 

"Hey it's Jessie here,"

"Oh hi. wats up?" Josie replied. Jessie was sitting on her bed crossed legged, she was wearing her comfy grey jogging bottoms and a baggy orange top. No one would believe she had a date in half a hour.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"This is for your date with Will, right?"

"Yeh,"

"Well, how about your anchor bikini with your new red shorts and navy top,"

"Yeh but isn't that like typical sailor colours?"

"So he'll probably think it's cute,"

"Fine. Thanks! don't know what I do with out you. Well I have half an hour to get ready so whish me luck!"

"Good luck. hope you have a good time! Ring me or text me afterwards I want to no what happens. Well I better get going. Got to do my art course work!"

"Bye bye,"

"love ya bye!"

Jessie hung up and started to do her hair and make up. Then moved on to finding her outfit.

At 7:30 when will rang the doorbell, Jessie was putting on her blue and white bangles and her shoes which matched.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs.

She opened the door and there stood the boy which had been on her mind all day.

"Hello gorgeous," Oh how she loved his voice.

"Hello," Jessie said back smiling.

"I'll be back later," she shouted back into the house as she walked out of the sun.

Once out of site of the house Will stopped and gave Jessie kiss.

"So how big is this boat of yours?" Jessie asked.

"About 40 ft long."

"Wow! Pretty big then,"

They both started to laugh as they realised what they said sounded like something else. They carried on laughing all the way down the hill until they reached the place where Will kept his Quad bike. Jessie was always at her happiest when with Will.

Ten minutes later the d driven to the harbour. There were boats in lines along the pontoons.

"This is where I have to blindfold you," Will smiled, slipping a cotton scarf around Jessie's eyes.

Will lead Jessie along the harbour and then she felt the wobble under her feet as she stepped on to the 40ft boat

Will undid the blindfold and as Jessie's eyes adjusted to the dark night she saw fairy lights wrapped around the rigging and a picnic blanket placed on the deck of the boat. The boom was hoisted up so there was more head room.

Will leant inside the boat and brought out two candles and a box of matches. He lit them and then held out his hand to Jessie to help her around to the other side of the boat. They sat facing each other Will poured out a glass of Kiwi and strawberry squash each, it was there special drink.

Will then dipped a strawberry in chocolate before holding it out to Jessie.

They carried on eating the picnic that Will had taken the trouble to prepare, complete with a starter of prawns and then a cold meat selection with pate and toast.

Once they had finished Will jumped down into the cabin. Next minute music started to play. It was one of Jessie's favourite songs; My Heart Will go On from the Titanic.

'Will is so romantic' Jessie thought to her self.

Will held out his hand to Jessie and wrapped his fingers around her's. He led her up to the bow of the boat.

Will spun Jessie around so she was facing him. He put one arm around her back. They danced to a romantic song after romantic song.

Once the CD had finished they stood back from each other. Jessie took a step back to far.

'Splosh!' Jessie was in the water. Will didn't just stand there laughing like Jessie thought he would. He pulled off his shift, showing his buff body, and shoes as quickly as he could and did a perfect dive into the water to save her.

Will swan towards Jessie and put his arms around her.

"You alright?"

"Yeh. Thank you, that was a great dive." Jessie said still slightly in shock.

Will helped Jessie back on board. Jessie went inside the cabin and took off her wet clothes, so she was just wearing her bikini.

Will was taken a back when he entered the cabin to find her standing there just in her bikini.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look cold, here have my hoodie," he leant over to the seat and grabbed his hoodie, then helped Jessie put it on. It felt so soft and smelt just like him.

"Come on lets finish our picnic." Will was still just in his shorts he wasn't bothered by the cold.

After they finished eating Will lay out another picnic blanket on the bow of the boat. They lay there and gazed up at the stars.


End file.
